kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lair
The best room on Kongregatehttp://c3.ac-images.myspacecdn.com/images02/27/l_6eb060372c5e4cb6b7dcd7c631b9ac2e.png, the Lair is owned (and neglected) by Redstar and has gained a reputation for being unforgiving and strange. No one knows exactly what or where the Lair is located however many agree that it is a cave. It is constantly being refurnished and is home to several fireplaces and over 9000 noob heads impaled on spikes. Due to ParaNoir's contacts in the Lamp Factory and CyboDeath's noob hunting skills, the Lair is illuminated with hundreds of noobskin lamps. The Lair's Policy on Trolls "STFU or GTFO" It is generally agreed that if you are a troll, you shall be shot upon entering. If you survive, you will shot again. Moderators in the Lair Although the Lair does not take kindly to moderators, there are a few of interest. Tathar A much loved and never away from keyboard moderator. Lairians agree that he is the best mod in the world. Ever present and always alert. Use of his name has replaced the popular "AFK". Gamegrl Known as "The Mod That Does Her Job", Gamegrl often visits the Lair. Amazing and reasonable. Gamegrl is perhaps the best of the Kongregate mods and always welcome in the room. Creature71 On the 17th of January, one of our oldest regulars became our newest mod. Creature is generally well recieved in the room. Creature also spawned a new meme: "Creature is a mod?! All day." Isfan Notable Lair Dwellers Lair dweller, noun: Regular, inhabitant of "The Lair".''http://www.kongregate.com/forums/1/topics/12223 Another, more popular and accepted phrase for this is "Lairian" (based upon a small but reliable survey). Draco18s Draco claims to be the oldest current regular of the Lair. We don't know if this is true or not, and we don't really care. sagespyder The "Mother of the Lair", Sage is lovely. Owes Gaka steak. Waffle agrees. Bilious Often there, sometimes even says something. Necropotence He is not a necrophilliac - Necropotence is a Magic card! It is agreed that although he moans a lot, he is rather funny. Memorystick Declared himself regular. CyboDeath The Lair's renouned Noob Hunter, CyboDeath is usually in the Lair nightly sharing with us his tales of epicness. Parkinsons A Lairian that likes to confuse ParaNoir. High Prophet of the Lair. Reaping The Artist Formerly Known as Reaping101. ParaNoir Questionable Content. Creator and editor of this very page. Sinister_waffle Nice with Syrup. The most loving person in the Lair. '''WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T MIX UP HER GENDER! SHE IS A SHE!' Waffle thrives off of attention - keep this in mind when being "entertained". landfieldjc Land is just kinda there... people like to stand on him, if you have questions he will be in velocity for a while. Floodkiller Flood is a regular! He also killed Tonyhttp://www.kongregate.com/forums/1/topics/32143?page=3#posts-649146. SquelchySounds Oficial resident anime addict/Code Geass fangirl. jmancini42 One of the coolest people, with a nice smile. Although easily provoked! demonfyre52 (firebandit52) Hyper and random, but liked best that way ;) Usually on his computer at late night and in the mornings he has a second account ;) just in case Elva2135 The lairs official sadistic and kinky vampire. She takes requests and is willing to change anyone who asks into a vampire, her motto is: She is also of small relation to Dracula and lover of memorystick. L Day Lockdown Day. On the 23rd of December, a moderator (respectfully unnamed) entered the Lair, knowing nothing of what lay ahead. After some of the usual chat, a "lock down" was announced. The Lair revolted, resulting in many silences - including regulars. More moderators appeared, causing even more anguish for the slightly (but not very) innocent Lairians who then revolted even more, worsening the situation. Eventually, the Lair devoured approximately 5 moderators and Greg and Alison popped in for a chit chat and a cup of tea. References Lair, The Lair, The Lair